


Choice

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal honors the fallen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

He stood there in the middle of the cemetery, just a man in an aging bomber jacket, a pair of aviator sunglasses gracing his face. He looked down the long rows of graves, noticed the aging of some, and the rows of too many fresh ones.

His lips tightened, thinking about all that he had done in his life, how he had fought for his country as a pilot before becoming what he was now.

Or, rather, what he had become when he forgot the lessons of right and wrong.

His heart asked him why the dying was necessary, why his peers had been unable to stop it all.

His mind reminded him of memories of what he'd done to try and make it 'right', so that no one would.

But it was his soul that told him humanity was still growing, and these noble sacrifices were made by choice.

Hal Jordan snapped to attention, offered a salute to the fallen, and turned to leave with his vow to serve renewed.


End file.
